secret love and secret lies
by funnybunny2
Summary: hermione is still as clever as ever but with one difference-she likes more than one boy and goes for it but it will hurt everyone around her.What should she do?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"i love you hermione" Ron paced his commen room "no thats not right , i love you with all my heart hermione and i will always love you" "no , stupid , stupid!" Ron hit his head against the wall until he heard someone walking down the cold stone steps "wow!!" ron exclamed as hermione walked down the stairs in a long red satin dress and her hair beautiful tied up with red bow , the dress showed her figure perfectly and ron couldnt help staring at her wonderful legs , he was only stopped by hermione clearing her throaght rather loadly that broke his concentration "you look.." he cleared his throught and tried to speak "amazing" hermione began to blush "well..." ron walked towards hermione and enveloped her in a long hug "we'll just have to enjoy ourselves even more" ron gave her a playful smile and kissed her in a romatic kiss that went on and on until they both heard people giggling around them and looked around to find harry and ginny hand in hand laughing at them "and what do you think your doing?" ron asked harry and ginny who were still grinning and holding hands much to rons annoyance "harry forgot something so we came back" ginny smiled at harry and he ran upstairs to find what he was looking for. "and what are you doing with harry?" ron asked with yet more annoyance "i'm on a date if you hadn't noticed" ginny was getting more annoyed by the second at her brothers protectiveness. Harry then came running down the stairs and with a grunt of dissaproval ron tugged hermiones arm and they left the commen room leaving harry and ginny alone. "what was that all about?" harry asked "oh , nothing just ron being ron" ginny replied her mood getting better. "well now that were alone i might as well give you this" harry pulled out a long black box from his pocket and placed it gently in ginny's sweet little hands , ginny stood there looking at the box for a while until harry interupted "well , open it then" harry urged , ginny opened the box to find a beautiful gold necklace with a rather large diamond hanging at the bottem of it , "wow" ginny exclamed "so , do you like it?" "like it? i LOVE it!!!" ginny jumped into harry's arms and kissed him for the first time , harry was a little taken back by her actions , she was as suprised as he was but he found himself kissing her passionatly back , he held her firmly and felt like he was never going to let her go until ginny pulled away slowly and let out a little whimper as she slinked onto his shoulder. "i love you ginny" harry gave an uncertain smile to ginny. "i love you to" ginny let out yet another whimper and they began another long romantic kiss , harry carresed ginny waist and hands until they both pulled away slowly and smiled at each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter should be up soon but i must have reviews 'MUHAHAHAHA' plz R&R PLZZZZZZZZZ I NEED REVIEWS and Angel2 if ur reading har har i got you to read it!! only kidding R&R 


	2. chapter 2

Heres the next chapter i hope you like it  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ron was watching harry and ginny with eagle eyes through there meal and as harry got up so did ron who followed harry to the boys toilets were he new they couldn't be disturbed "so , how are you and hermione getting on?" harry asked with a smug look on his face knowing that ron wanted to start an argument "fine , just fine thank you , why do you ask?" "oh just because hermione looks like she has had enough of you watching me all night and wants you to take some notice of her thats all" "well i'm only watching you becuase your on a date with my little sister who doesn't know you as well as i do and i know what your like with girls and i don't want my little sister getting hurt , thats all" harry gave ron a triumphant look and walked out of the bathroom leaving ron alone to look at the green coloured tiles "what was all that about?" ginny asked as harry sat back down at there resturant table "ron was just being ron and has just admitted that he was following us every were and that he doesnt want us to be alone" harry was getting annoyed at rons ignorance and stood up rebeliously and said "would you like to go for a walk ginny?" harry was grinning wildly , he out stretched his hand "sure i would" ginny took harrys outstretched hand which led her round the table and into his loving arms "do you still love me?" harry whispered "of course i do, i'll always love you" ginny whispered back and blushed slightly. Harry let ginny go and walked over to the counter to pay , ron came walking out of the toilets with a defeated frown on his face and glared at harry , hermione let out a sigh of disaproval and slumped in her chair "were are they going?" ron asked impatiently "i dont know , would you like to follow them again , or do you just want to chain them to the floor this time?" hermione asked in an annoyed but sarcastic tone which took rons glare away from harry and on to hermione "i'm sorry have i really been that bad?" the tips of rons ears went red "yes you have , so how are you going to make it up this time?" hermiones frown came back to a playful smile that was met by him brushing his foot against hers , hermione smiled. Harry and ginny left the resturant quitly while ron was busy with hermione who gave them a little wink , harry smiled back.Harry and ginny walked slowly along the river bank that was covered in brightly coloured flowers , harry gestured her to sit on the park bench they were next to and sat down very close to her , she shivered in her little black dress , harry shivered slightly and took his cloak off gently rapping her in the warmth , he put his arm around her and cuddled her tightly. "it's been great tonight don't you think?" ginny tilted her head to face harry "yeah , being with you tonight has been the best night of my life , i mean your sooo beautiful i just..." "shhhh" ginny cood "i know" ginny pressed her lips against his and savoured the beautiful moment , they sat there and kissed for some time until ginny looked at her watch and gasped "were two hours late!!!"they both leaped up and started running towards hogwarts , "the...proffesers...going...to...kill...us!!"ginny panted between long intakes of breath "we'll...just...have...to..." "just have to what mr.potter?" proffeser snape asked with a smug look on his face "sir-"snape rased his hand "the only explaining you will be doing is to proffeser dumbledor , there has been a town wide search for you two , and thanks to your actions there will be no more hogmead visits this year" "but sir-"ginny began but was stopped by the look of sterness on his cruel and harsh face "if you would like to follow me"snape directed them with his hand. "your in big trouble you two" snape had to rub in the point even more  
  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R READ AND REVIEW PLEASE 


	3. chapter 3

this is quite a long chapter for me but i hope you like it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Well that was fun , not!" harry walked down the hallway with ginny holding her hand they walked into the commen room and only hermione and ron were in there talking in the big comfy armchairs facing fire , ron gave out a sigh "i'm going to bed , you coming harry?" "nah i think ill stay up for a while" ron walked up the stairs and went to bed "well i think ill go up to" ginny said "love you" harry said gingerly , ginny smiled "love you to harry" she walked up the stairs , hermione waited until she heard ginny was out of earshot "well you to are going well then?" hermione said with a slight grin on her face "yeah i suppose" harry shrugged "how are you and ron going?" harry asked "not good , we had a talk and...well...we think we need...a break" "oh well-" hermione burst out in a fit of tears "hey don't cry" harry walked towards the armchair she was sitting in and hugged her tightly , hermione muffled a thak you and carried on crying , after a while hermione stopped crying and looked at harry 'you really are handsome' she thought 'but i can't let you know i like you'  
  
'you really are beautiful' he thought 'but i cant let you know i like you' they stood there hugging for sometime looking at each other every so often and eventually they both relised how they both felt , hemione tilted her head slightly and lent towards harry , harry lent forward and kissed her gently on the lips , they passionatly kissed and caresed for a long time until they heard voices outside the doorway , they both broke away and withpout saying a word they both left the commen room and went to bed. harry laid there listening to rons snoring hoping he didnt find out thining what would happen if he did , his stomach lurched- ginny- what was he going to do about ginny , thoughts swam round his head until he fell asleep wondering what his life would lead up to if he carried on like this.  
  
"i will always be there for you" his mothers voice said sweetly , but a banging at the door stopped the love in his mothers eyes and this time her eyes were full of fear and tears , she ran down the creaky wooden stairs and fell at the bottem on to a pile of unfolded clothes , she bolted the front door and came sprinting up the stairs "you must remember this harry , there is one thing you have to do before you leave hogwarts-" "WHAT!!!!!!!!" "harry calm down , it was a dream" ron said through an utter lack of words "no it wasn't " his ruffled brown hair fell over his scar "ARGGHHHHHHHH" harry let out a sudden scream of anger and leaped out of bed "it's all your fault" he screamed to himself and left ron feeling rather upset and confused.Harry stormed out and found himself sitting the a reather old and dusty armchair in front of the fire in the commen room were he sat for hours thinking of all the times he had shared with his friends.Until Hermione suddenly came dashing down the stairs from the girls dormatries with tears coming softly down her cheeks "hemione? whats up?" harry asked begining to get worried "i had a dream...well a nightmare...that...you were...dead..." hermione let out another sob and with that harry took hermione into a caring hug embracing her , letting all her fears drown away with his gentle touch. Hermione forgetting who she was with looked up and smiled , she leaned in towards harry and there lips embraced a long passionate kiss , they drew away from each other and smiled , harry sat down on the old motheaten couch that was next to them and hermione followed , harry wrapped his arm around her "i love you hermione , i always have and i always will" hermione sealed the lovong moment with another passionate kiss , harrys hands started roaming to hermiones distinct curves , hermione also started roaming around harrys mucsley body his tight arse she couldnt stop herself. They layed there carresing each other for a while until they both fell asleep in each others arms , holding each other in front of the burning embers that were left in the fire. "harry?hermione?"what..." ron gasped , harry and hermione were awakened by the startled look on rons face "what were you two doing?" ron asked "nothing...hermione had a ... well i was awake and she was upset so we ..fell asleep?"harry was unsure how ron would react finding his girlfriend in the arms of his best friend "oh , w-well , ok , errm" ron answered with an unsure look on his face. harry quickly looked around for something to distract ron but hermione got there first "ron" hermione anounced "would you like to get some breakfast with me?" hermione asked shiftily "sure" ron looked at harry , harry shrugged his shoulders to act like he didnt care but it only made ron more suspitius , as they were walking out hermione gave harry a playfull wink and walk out of the portrait leaving harry as ron was , very confused. ginny came running down the stairs and walked straight past harry until she heared him moving uncomfertabley in his armchair "harry? ginny said uncertainly seeing his messy brown hair , harry turned round in the big arm chair and a look of shock appeared on his face "ginny!!?!" harry fell off his chair and hit his knee hard on the floor "ow , merlin" "harry are you okay? ginny asked walking towards him and bending down "yeah fine" harry said still sitting on the floor "are we okay? , you know , you and me?" ginny eyes widened "you want to brake up with me?" tears started to appear in her eyes and roll down her smooth cheeks. Harry wiped away the tears with his thumb "no...no , of course not" ginny's tears started to dry away , he got closer to her until they were nose to nose , ginny smiled and leant towards harry , kissing him and cuddling him on the cold floor of the commen room gently carresing each other until they heard someone behind them coughing loudly . they both turned around quickly expacting to see a teacher but finding ron , the tips of ginny's ears went red "RON!!!" Ginnny quickly got up and turned round dusting herself off while ron scowled at harry as she was not facing them "so ginny would you mind getting hermione , shes in the girls dorns , she forgot something and shes taken rather a long time , you see ive been waitin for about 10 minutes and im getting impatient" he gave a vain smile to ginny and ginny stalked away up the girls stairs.Ron waited until ginny was out of earshot "Harry , i dont know what your playing at but it definatly isn't funny" harry looked confused but slightly embarressed "What-" harry began begining to blush "and another thing , what were you and hermione up to , because if you were doing what i think you were doing then-" "what? whats harry been doing?" ginny asked with deep anticipation , hermione walked down the stairs confused "nothing , harry i'll talk to you later , ginny , hermione your coming with me!" Ron pointed his finger towards the portrait "but-" both girls began "but nothing your coming with me!" ron said demandingly , both girls did what there were told and followed ron out of the portrait , leaving harry feeling very alone and very confused.As Ron ginny and hermione walked away ginny began to wonder 'what has harry been doing?' ginny podered on that thought for a second but dismissed it quickly as she thought of the way he looked at her , the way he squeezed her left bumcheek attentively when they kissed "ahhh" Ginny said quitly to herself , the tips of her ears went red at the thought of it.on was leading hermione and ginny to the library , the sun shone brightly through the stain glass windows as playfull voices could be heard in the background. "You two sit!" Ron ordered with an undefiable look of sterness appearing on his face.Hermione and ginny did not dare to disagree so they st on the wooden chairs with great discomfort "Listen you two" ron pointed at hermione and ginny in turn "whats going with harry?" ron did yet more pointing but tears started to appear in hermiones eyes and sorrow on her face but ginny interrupted "Ron i'm going to explain this very slowly. I'm...going...out...with...harry" Ron was still nodding but was brought back to life by ginny sarcastic tone and her all-knowing smile "don't take that tone with me young lady!" Ron said with yet even more pointing "Ron...stop...pointing...agggh" ginny was struggling with rons outstretched hand.They both toppled onto the floor with aloud thud that only made matters worse.Ginny rolled on top of ron slapping werever she could , ron grabbed her wrists and laughed , ron was way stronger than her.Ginny kept struggling- "WHAT do we think we are doing , mr.weasly , miss.weasly" proffeser Snape owered over them in his long black wizerding robe and black greasy hair 'his hairs just like his peresonality' ron sniggered "10 points from gryffindor" ginny gasped "EACH!" he addd with a seething smile as he stalked away "that evil...stupid...tall...son of a..."ginny rose to her feet and dusted herself off , ron also got up cursing while hermione sat in her uncomfertable wooden chair smiling to herself rather loudly at her friends "i think this is the first time you haven't lectured me when I've had points taken off and your smiling!" hermipone burst out in a fit of giggles "better yet your laughing!" Ron leaned towards hermione and closed the gap between them.hermione turned sideways and gave him her cheek that he kissed in dibelief.After he had relised he had been brushed off very distinctivly.And at that hermione walked off towards the commen room.Ginny wanting to end the silence between them started talking about random subjects that , somehow , thanks to Ron turned into a conversation about harry "so how far have you and harry actually got then , what are you kissing yet or...what?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at her brother "RON!!?! How could you even ask?!!" Ginny said seeing the oppertunity to wind him up "I dunno i just wondered..." the tips of ron ears went red "well if you must know we just...well hghmgh..." Ginny started to mumble "ginny? what?" "well we just kiss alot really , oh and we cuddle , oh and also when we kiss he touches my-" "GINNY!!!?!" Ron put his face in his hands "well you wanted to know!" ginny gave ron a truimphant look "anyway all i was going to say was that he touches my-" "LA , LA , LA , LA" Ron puit his fingers in his ears singing and pretending not to hear  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
howd ya like it TELL ME REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PPL the next chapter will be better i promise but u must tell me what u think!!!!! TELL ME!!! 


End file.
